Marvolo and Lilith, dark or light?
by HeartFullOfNapalm
Summary: The light is always found in the brightest of people, but darkness will always underline it. Mira meets Tom Riddle, finding the darkness slowly taking her heart, but the more Tom is with the girl he is particularly fond of, the light pours through his heart and affects him too, letting the light claim Mira once more. The brightest witch and wizard Hogwarts ever see change for good.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up groggily, keeping my eyes closed as I sat upright and leaned against the board behind me. Rubbing my eyes away from the remnants of sleep, I opened them slowly as I moved my hands away, adjusting to the morning sunlight. I like mornings, I enjoy waking up early because otherwise the day is wasted, and precious time of my life slips by. Lately, it was harder for me to accustom to mornings, however, since moving here. Today was the first of September, and I would be leaving to head to the King's Cross station in Hogsmeade. I was nervous. Too nervous. I had an hours sleep last night, and after being informed I was to be Head Girl, my mind was spinning, and I desperately crammed more knowledge into my brain about Hogwarts, praying it was enough to start the year without much of a failure. I hadn't even seen Hogwarts, let alone attend the six years other students had, and yet today, I would be named Head Girl. Nice way to start my year, new girl takes the title off someone most definately more worthy of it than I. For the past three years of my life, I lived in Southern France, and attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I was the best student the school had ever seen, until news spread of my last remaining relatives' passing. My whole life crumbled, and I was taken to London, my birthplace. As I was old enough to live on my own without killing myself, and only needed a place to stay for a week, the Ministry Of Magic gave me access to an apartment, and I stayed in this fairly decent Muggle building for a week, waiting anxiously for this day to arrive. Now it has, I'd do anything to re-live that past week, having the some-what peaceful time of rest and relaxation as I read books, gaining more intellect as the last year of my education dawned upon me. Sliding from my bed, I walk into the bathroom, grabbing a towel on my way in, and shut the door behind me. I drop the towel to the floor and jump into the shower, eager for the tiredness to wash away with the biting cold water. I dress in simple Muggle clothes when dry, a basic button up shirt and flowing skirt, cutting off a bit above my knees. Tucking in the shirt to my skirt, I walk out of the bathroom, and pull on my black leather boots. With a last glance around the place that has become some feeble attempt to be my home, I grab my suitcase and walk out of the room, into the dimly lit hallway. I paused for a moment. My mind returned to a dark part I swore I would never return to, yet I slipped up, letting it take over my brain. I could do it, I could run, erase every trace of my very existence. Stage a death. Leave England. No! I shook my head and squeezed my eyes. Hogwarts. I will go to Hogwarts, finish my education, and see where that takes me. Taking a deep breath and opening my eyes, I brushed my hair over one shoulder, catching sight of myself in the mirror as I began walking down the hallway to the stairs. I saw my pale face, light, silver-blonde hair, bouncing around on my left shoulder and my wild bright deep dark purple eyes. From afar, my eyes were just a dark shade, almost black, but up close you could see the purple. I owed my mother for my eyes, my favourite feature. Smiling as I thought of my mother, shoving the memory of her death away, I made my way to the King's Cross Station.

I stood alone, leaning against a pillar at the King's Cross Station, waiting impatiently for the Hogwarts Express. It was nearly eleven o'clock, and just as I stepped from the pillar, the train came rumbling into the station, pulling up with its intoxicating fumes. I step inside the train, pushing past the lower years, and find an empty compartment. Sitting next to the window, I settle down and pull out a book, expecting a quiet journey to Hogwarts. I was wrong. When the train pulled out from the station and began its journey, someone cleared their throat at the door, after I failed to hear it opening. I looked up to see possibly the most beautiful girl I'd ever see.  
"Yes?" I ask impatiently, taking in the girl stood in the doorway. She had her curly, silver hair brushed over one shoulder, and a light pink blush spread across her cheeks. Her features were perfectly balanced, her high cheekbones adding to her beauty. Her eyes were dark, and in the poor lighting of the room it appeared black.  
"May I sit here?" Her voice floated through the compartment, startling me at its softness. Her eyes looked troubled as she waited for my response and I eventually nodded my head and let her sit down. I hadn't seen her before, but she looked my age, so definitely not a new Professor. Looking back down at my book, I continued reading. When the compartment became a little lighter, I looked up out the window, and saw the girls reflection through it, also looking out at the scenery She then looked down, and I saw she was reading a book, too. Her brows furrowed slightly in concentration, and despite myself, a small smile tugged on the corner of my mouth, fascinated at this new girl. "It's rude to stare." She said without looking up. I blink, pursing my lips tightly shut. Nobody had ever talked to me in such a way before at Hogwarts.  
"Who are you?" I ask, shutting my book with a satisfying thump.  
"Mira Lynch, and you?"  
"Tom Riddle."

I had been sorted into Slytherin, and perhaps I would've had a particular view on this if it weren't for my complete lack of knowledge on Houses here at Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat didn't even speak to me, it was placed upon my head and yelled Slytherin seemingly without even a thought going into it. I had been introduced as the Head Girl, alongside Head Boy, Tom Riddle, whom I met on the train. He acted so polite in front of the Professors, yet I knew his cold side already. And I was determined to break through that. Smiling as Tom gestured for me to enter the common room we would be sharing together for the year, I step through the portrait, and gasp quietly as I gaze around my new home. It was beautiful, the green and silver colours woven together, giving it such a sophisticated look. There were two staircases, one leading to my room, and the other leading to Tom's. I stepped towards the staircase, only for Tom to grab my elbow tightly. I wince and spin around, coming face to face with him.  
"What?" I snap, raising my eyebrow.  
"You're the only one in this school to give me this sort of attitude. Just a warning, you might want to be careful with your actions around me." He said, coldly. I smile, despite what he just told me, and shrug, as nonchalantly as possible.  
"I'm rather intelligent, I'm sure I could've figured that out myself. Good night, Riddle." Before I had chance to turn around away from him, I felt a small, hard and cold pressure on my arm, and looking down, I see his wand pressed firmly against my skin.  
"As it happens, I'm the best Wizard Hogwarts has ever seen, and like you, I'm very intelligent, all I want is to get to know you, Lynch." I gaze into his dark eyes, and his seemed to widen slightly. I simply nodded my head, and he let go of me, and gestured for me to sit on one of the couches. He sat opposite, and stared intently at me for a moment, before talking. "Tell me about yourself." He asked, leaning back into the sofa.  
"I was born August the thirty-first, nineteen twenty-six, to my Pureblood mother and father. I moved from London to France, to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic after my mother and father died, as my aunt worked there. She was my last remaining relative alive, and she died a few weeks ago, forcing me to move back here, to my birth place, London. As my mother once went to this school, Dippet wrote a letter, requesting I move here, to Hogwarts. And here I am." I finish, gesturing to myself.  
"You're an orphan then." He said slowly, leaning forwards. In the light cast from the fire, I couldn't help but take him in. He was remarkably handsome, with dark hair that was perfectly combed back. He had a sort of fringe which was curly, and I noticed how he sometimes impatiently flicked it back, even when it was perhaps not in the way of his sight.  
"Indeed, how about you, Riddle?"  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle, born December thirty-first, nineteen twenty-six, to my Muggle father and Pureblood mother, in London. Father left when my mother was pregnant, and my mother died when she gave birth to me, leaving me in an orphanage. I was rescued by Dumbledore, the Professor of Transfiguration, leading me here, to Hogwarts."  
"Nice middle name." I say, smiling.  
"I never asked for it," he snapped coldly, actually making me cringe away from him he was so cold.  
"I wasn't joking." I say quietly, watching my fingers entwine together on my lap.  
"Have you a middle name?" He asks instead of apologising.  
"Lilith."  
"After the demon?" He smirked, standing up. I nod my head, standing up too. "I prefer that name to Mira."  
"I prefer Marvolo to Tom." I say sweetly. I meant it, too. Without another word, I jump up the stairs to my room three at a time, feeling Tom's gaze burning on my back.

* * *

I lay ontop of the covers on my bed, letting my thoughts drift on their own accord. They kept turning back to her. Mira Lilith Lynch. Power practically radiated from her. She was a sarcastic, tough yet soft, bright intelligent girl. My perfect match, somebody who could finally keep up with me. We were so alike in every aspect, but she had a nice, calming and warm side. Every word she uttered from that perfect mouth of hers was like a curse, forcing away the cold side to me. I had to try my hardest to stay cold to her, and truth be told, it hurt. I'd rather die than admit that to her, though.

* * *

A/N: Merlin I'm tired. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and if some bits don't make sense, I can't apologise enough, I'm so tired! This first chapter was really just to explain their characters a little and thought processes when they first meet. This is primarily a romance story, just a heads up. Please review, it makes me want to carry on writing this. xx


	2. Chapter 2

I groan as I shake Mira awake, her silver curls bouncing merrily about her pillow.  
"One more minute," She murmurs, rolling on her side, weakly pushing me away from her. Sighing, I grab my wand out of my pocket and wave it slightly, making the curtains open and settle in their hooks. The sunlight pours into the room, lighting up her pale face in the morning sun. Her hair glimmers slightly, and her eyes flicker open. "Marv, I hate you already." She groans, sliding out of her bed and grabbing a bobble from her bedside table. She loosely ties her hair into a low ponytail, and sighs heavily. "What are you staring at?" She growled, arching her eyebrow slightly.  
"Marv?" I ask, crossing my arms across my chest.  
"You have a habit of answering questions with questions, don't you," she muttered, mimicking my gesture by crossing her arms. "And yes, Marv, for Marvolo. I did say last night, that I preferred that to Tom, didn't I?" She smirked when I didn't respond, and shoved me towards her door. "Out! I need to change." I finally look at her fully, and see that she is in fact wearing only baggy pants and a strappy shirt, also too big for her.  
"Potions first, Lilith. I'll walk you there after breakfast." I smile as she shuts the door in my face. Two can play at this game, Lynch.

* * *

It took me a little less than ten minutes to find my way back to the great hall for breakfast, seen as though bloody Tom rudely left and didn't bother escorting me there. I guess I deserved it for being so vile to him this morning. I was having, for once, a dream. It was a particularly nice dream at that too, and those hadn't existed for me since my parents' passing. Sliding down onto the bench next to a Slytherin boy I didn't recognize I began eating my toast, not really paying attention to anything. Somebody slumped down next to me, and lazily, I turned my eyes up to meet grey ones. The man was actually rather handsome - pale face like I, and almost as silver hair as mine, too, but more blonde. I give a weak smile and continue eating my toast, trying my best to ignore the feeling of his eyes burning on my body.  
"I'm Abraxas Malfoy, miss." I smile as I take another bite from my toast, and return the greeting with my name. He nods in respect, presumably for being Head Girl, and grabs a slice of toast. When I finish, I stand to see Abraxas also standing, smiling sheepishly at me. Arching an eyebrow in question, he smirks, and offers his arm for me to take. I loop my arm through his, and he smirks again.  
"Potions, my dear Mira?" I nod my head, and he begins escorting the way there for me. "This is going to piss Riddle off." He mumbles. When I stare at him, he blushes, making it rather clear he didn't mean for me to hear.  
"What's wrong with Riddle?" I ask, a little bitterly, too, wincing when I realize how I said it.  
"Indeed, what is wrong with Riddle?" I hear a familiar, strong voice say behind me, finding a smile forming on my mouth as I turn to meet his dark eyes, and I swear I see them soften when he looks at me. I let go of Abraxas' arm, and step back slightly from him.  
"You left me to find my way to the hall myself. And you said you'd take me to Potions." I say, interrupting whatever Abraxas was about to say.  
"I had somewhere to be." He said, staring at me blankly. I step closer to him, trying to see in his eyes clearer. How can he possibly keep his face so expressionless?  
"Did you know that when you said you'd take me to Potions?" I seethed.  
"Yes." I let out a small shriek of frustration, and the bell chimes for lesson to start. Biting down on my tongue so I don't speak, I give Tom a final glare before walking into the Potions class. I look around the room, seeing Gryffindors snarling at Slytherins, and pause when I have no idea where to sit. I feel a hand on my back, and refrain myself from jumping out of my skin.  
"There's a seat next to me." Tom whispers in my ear. I roll my eyes and let him walk past me, and follow him and sit on his right.  
"You finally have a girlfriend, Riddle?" I hear a nasal voice say from behind us. I turn and make eye contact with Tom before I look at the girl, and see the unmistakable blush on his cheeks. I turn fully to see a girl, desperate to see who could make Tom Riddle blush, and find myself looking at her, staring at us from under her nose, her greasy black hair hanging down ridiculously straight to her shoulders. She looked like such a twit. I cough, hiding my snort of laughter that suddenly sprung from my lips, and by the smirk on Tom's face, I did a poor job of hiding it.  
"So what if he does?" I say sweetly, arching my eyebrow when she bursts out laughing.  
"He's Tom Riddle, he doesn't let anyone close to him. He thinks he can over-rule everyone, don't you Tom?" I look at Tom and clench my teeth, the sudden urge to defend him taking over me.  
"Maybe he doesn't let anyone close to him because most people in this school are twits and bloody morons?" I say, smirking when her lips press tightly together, making her look more of a twit. Spinning around when the Professor sweeps into the room, I grab my quill, ink and Potions book from my bag, smiling at the lovely, familiar scent of home that they had all adopted. French Lavender. Introductions are made, and I learn my Professor is Slughorn, also the Head of Slytherin. He gives me a smile that makes me relax, and we dive straight into my favourite lesson.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate. She had defended me, even at the cost of making people believe she was my girlfriend. She was incredibly sarcastic and witty, and her intelligence proved when she answered a question even I didn't know the answer to. She was left handed, and every time she would move her arm to write some notes down in her book, I would tense involuntary feeling her arm brush against mine as I wrote, too. When we finally got to stand up and do some actual Potion making, Mira gave me the warmest smile I'd ever receive, and asked of me to gather the things we needed whilst she set everything up. I nodded my head stiffly, still too stunned from her brilliant smile. When I returned to our desk, I grabbed her elbow tightly, making her turn wide-eyed to stare at me.

"Why did you do that? Defend me?"  
"Am I not allowed to?" She asked, shaking my hand from her elbow. The class finished in silence after that.

* * *

I landed, screeching in happiness as I jumped off the broomstick, giggling with happiness as I threw myself into Abraxas arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said, laughing as I pulled away, my smile faltering ever so slightly when I look up at the night sky. "I should get back to my dorm. See you around, Abrax." I grin as I begin to run off the pitch, leaving Abraxas staring after me in awe. Flying was amazing. It was the only thing that didn't make me want to scream in Tom's face everyday. It was the only time I could feel free, like I belonged. I remember my father teaching me how to fly, and my feet suddenly stop. I close my eyes, wishing for my fathers arms to wrap around me once more, wishing for something, anything, to bring them back. Feeling strong arms wrap around me, I blink, my heart pounding. My heart falters when I see Abrax's eyes searching mine, and with a sudden pang, my heart sinks to my stomach when it isn't my fathers bright blue eyes I find myself looking into.  
"I'll take you to the Astronomy Tower. Great way to clear your head up there." I shake my head, and walk away from him, leaving him staring after me with a dumbfounded expression written across his face.  
"I'm really tired. Some other time?" I don't wait for an answer from him, I run away and refrain myself from screaming the password to the portrait. Sliding into mine and Tom's dorm, I let my tears spill over for everyone in my life I've lost.  
"Where have you been?" A cold voice calls from across the room. My tears dry instantly, and I feel two making their way down both of my cheeks. Rubbing it off my face, I step forwards and try to smile.  
"Abraxas let me fly on his broom. He was about to take me to the Astronomy Tower, but I was too tired. So if you'll excuse-"  
"Malfoy offered to take you to the Tower? And let you ride his broom?" He cut me off, stepping closer to me, a snarl defining his perfect features.  
"Yes, what's wrong with that?" I say, letting the coldness flow through each word.  
"Everything. Are you aware Malfoy is staring at you every second you're near him? Are you aware he wants to have you in his bed?" He snarled, stepping even closer to me, his forehead almost pressing against mine. My blood ran cold.  
"And why would you care?" I ask, through gritted teeth.  
"Because I'm not letting him ruin you just so he can boast and add another girl to the many who have gotten into his bed." He replied, glaring at me with pure anger.  
"And how would you know about his relationships?"  
"I used to share a dorm with him. Trust me, I know." He seethed.  
"People are allowed to change, Tom." For a second, he lost his composure. I saw a tiny glimmer of hope burst through his eyes, only for some sense of calm to wash it away.  
"Would you still like me, if I was like him? Malfoy, I mean?" He asks softly. I search his face for a minute, for any sign of sarcasm. Nothing.  
"Who says I like you?" I smile, despite still feeling a dry tear on my cheek.  
"You've defended me countless times over the past few days." I bow my head, casting my gaze to our feet.  
"Yes." I whisper.  
"And would you still like me if I was crazy? If I was a bad person?" He touched my chin, forcing me to look up at him. His touch was so welcoming and soft, I instinctively leaned into it, and shut my eyes, enjoying someone elses touch. I'd had nothing since I lost everyone. I bit on my tongue, and tasting the copper of my blood, my tears settled down, and I blinked them away.  
"Yes, because I would try to help you." I whisper, opening my eyes properly to look into his almost completely black ones.  
"But what if I couldn't be saved?" He whispers, his fingers tightening on my chin.  
"Then I would try harder." He let go of me then, dropping his hands to his sides. Without another word, I brushed past him and ran up my stairs, locking my bedroom door behind me.


End file.
